


Merkillistä

by Giraffvinu



Series: Ihonalaista [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Drama, M/M, PTP, Suomi | Finnish, auror!Harry, aurori!Harry, draama, healer!Draco, parantaja!Draco, vaihtoehtotodellisuus, yleislätinä
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffvinu/pseuds/Giraffvinu
Summary: Harry selviäisi, kuten oli selvinnyt ennenkin. Kaikki merkit osoittivat siihen suuntaan.





	Merkillistä

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Jolandina
> 
> Tää ficci lähti liikkeelle ajatuksesta "kääntää" intubointi taikamaailmaan. Pohdiskelin, että jos intubaatioputki oliskin pallo/kuula ja tajuinen potilas joutuisi sen itse vetämään henkeen. Eikä sitten saisi sylkeä xD eli pervo mieleni jälleen touhuissaan. Ficci hieman venähti alkuperäisestä, ehkä raapalemittaisesta ideasta, jonka oli tarkoitus olla humoristinen ja iskevä. Tästä sitten tuli tämmöinen muka-ficletti, joka laahustaa ja pörhältelee kerrassaan merkillisesti :E Tykkäsin kuitenkin palata jälleen takaisin näiden poikien sielunmaisemaan <3
> 
> Suurkiitokset Jolandinan lisäksi hoitsukaverilleni, joka valotti sairaalan sisäistä toimintaa ja epähuomiossa avusti tämän ficin syntymistä :D
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!_

Jälleen kerran Harry Potteria leijutettiin Pyhän Mungon teho-osastolle. Draco tiesi, ettei hänellä ollut osaa eikä arpaa traumaparantamisessa, mutta hän oli kuitenkin Harryn vierellä ja miltei piti tätä kädestä. Mutta vain miltei.

Jos asiaa tarkasteltiin loogisesti, oli merkillistä, että hänen ylipäänsä sallittiin olevan teho-osastolla. Tavallisesti siellä ei suvaittu sivullisia. Luultavasti siis Harryn käteen tarttuminen ei vaikuttaisi kenenkään mielestä kyseenalaiselta. Siitä huolimatta Draco pysytteli ainakin tuuman verran erossa... poikaystävästään? He eivät olleet keskustelleet asiasta. Ja miksi olisivatkaan? Asiat sujuivat hyvin, seksi oli loistavaa, molemmat kunnioittivat toistensa yksityisyyden tarvetta. Kumpikaan ei huudellut yhdessä vietetystä ajasta.

Ei sillä, että Draco olisi halunnut salata... suhdettaan, mutta ei hän toisaalta halunnut sitä saatettavan Luodikonkaan korviin.

"Pystytkö hengittämään kunnolla?" somniparantaja kysyi Harrylta. Parantajan kämmenellä leijui trakeapallo.

Harry nyökkäsi, vaikka hänen silmänsä lasittivat jo hieman. Hän tiesi mitä oli tulossa, kerta ei ollut ensimmäinen. Hänen katseensa välkähti Dracon suuntaan, ja nyt Draco tarttui Harryn sormiin. Ne olivat verestä liukkaat, mutta takertuivat Dracon käteen ahnaasti. Harryn koko olemus rentoutui aavistuksen, ja somniparantaja hymyili nopeasti Dracolle kuin kiitollisena avusta.

Draco tuhahti ääneen.

"Leijutan trakeapallon lähelle suutasi. Sinun täytyy vetää se henkeen, kun annan merkin. Se asettuu ylähengitysteihisi ja varmistaa hapensaantisi, jos menetät tajuntasi."

Harry sulki hetkeksi silmänsä, nielaisi ja nyökkäsi sitten uudelleen. Dracon peukalo löysi Harryn niljaiset rystyset. Harryn suurin pelko oli tukehtuminen. Trakeapallo tarjosi pelolle sekä lohtua että polttoainetta.

"Kehosi käskee yskimään pallon pois, mutta sinun täytyy taistella vastaan."

Harry nyökkäsi.

"Mutta tärkeintä on — et saa nielaista!"

Harryn katse kääntyi jälleen Dracoon, kun vieraan noidan suusta kuului toisinto heidän yksityisestä vitsistään. Hänen kulmakarvansa kohosivat hivenen, ja kauhukseen Draco tunsi suupieliensä nykivän. Tämä näytti olevan Harryn tarkoituskin, sillä hän sulki jälleen silmänsä, joiden kulmissa tanssivat naururypyt.

Hetken aikaa Draco puristi Harrya kädestä tiukemmin. Sanat olivat tarpeettomia.

Somninoita leijutti trakeapallon miltei Harryn huulille. Sitten hän terästäytyi, nyökkäsi Harrylle ja komensi: "Nyt!"

 

Kun Harryn silmäluomet lakkasivat värisemästä ja läpikuultavaksi putkeksi laajentunut trakeapallo osoitti vakaalla värillään hengityksen toimivan vaaditulla tavalla, Dracon hartiat rentoutuivat. Tajuttomuus oli hyvästä, se oli kehon keino selviytyä liiasta kivusta. Parantajakoulun peruskauraa. Mutta silti Harryn sinisenkirjavat kasvot, tämän kyljestä paistava, vihreää limaa erittävä haava ja ennen kaikkea litteä, jättiläisen kynnysmattoa muistuttava käsi saivat Dracon nieleskelemään.

Harry selviäisi, kuten oli selvinnyt ennenkin. Kaikki merkit osoittivat siihen suuntaan.

"Spesialisti Malfoy?" somninoita huomautti pehmeästi. "Nyt pitäisi poistua."

Draco keräsi itsensä, irrotti sormensa Harryn sormista ja laski tämän käden ryppyiselle lakanalle.

"Parantaja Hoag, odotan täyttä raporttia heti kun mahdollista", Draco äyskähti. Tietynlainen merkki oli sekin, että paikalle pikaisesti ilmiinnytetty Mungon paras traumaparantaja tyytyi ainoastaan nyökkäämään.


End file.
